


Lightning

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healer, Healing, Keeper - Freeform, Lightning - Freeform, Lightning Strike - Freeform, quidditch player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Pansy Parkinson comes across a familiar face her first day as the head of the A&E
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42
Collections: Career Day: A Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fic Competition





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Career_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Career_Day) collection. 



> This was written for the Flash Fic comp on Dumbledore’s Armada discord! Thank you so much for such a fun comp!
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Healer

This was her first day as the official head of the Accident and Emergency Department and Pansy was trying to keep her nerves at bay as her wand vibrated twice in the pocket of her lime green robe to alert her to an emergency that needed her attention immediately. One more deep breath and Pansy pushed off the door and walked out, her heels clicking on the marble floor quickly. Her second in command, Padma Patil was waiting for her outside the double doors that led into the triage center.

"What's happened?" Pansy asked, pulling her heels off and slipping into a pair of muggle clogs before twisting her long black hair on top of her head in a neat bun.

"A freak lightning storm out in Chudley. The Canons were practising for their match on Saturday and were caught by surprise. Two Chasers and the Keeper were struck multiple times by the lightning, the Keeper is in bad shape. The Seeker was able to dodge it but collided with one of the Beaters and they both fell off their brooms. The third Chaser and other Beater are both fine," Padma told her, looking at a board on the wall next to the door that was magically updated with stats of patients currently in triage.

"Alright, I'll take the Keeper, you take one of the Chasers and have Adams take the other that's critical," Pansy told her, pushing the doors open and walking through the archway that disinfected as you walked. 

It was chaos in the triage center, Quidditch players everywhere, the smell of burnt hair and flesh tickled her nose. Casting a quick diagnostic over the prone man on the bed, she saw that his pulse was weak, his respirations were dangerously low, and he had paralysis on the entire left side of his body she was pretty confident was temporary.

A quick charm to improve his oxygen intake and his pulse was already climbing back to a more comfortable rate. The paralysis would most likely recede on its own but she grabbed an anti-paralysis potion and spelled the bright pink liquid directly into the man's stomach. Casting another diagnosis charm, she saw that although his breathing and pulse had stabilized, the nerve damage was more prominent. That couldn't be fixed until he woke and they could see how bad off it was. She signaled a nurse, letting her know the man was ready to be moved to a room and set off to see where else she was needed.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of Quidditch players, splinches, and potions accidents. When her shift was almost over, Pansy finally had time to check in on the Keeper. A quiet knock on the door before she entered, she walked through the door head down, looking at the patient's chart when she saw the name. Ron Weasley.

"Parkinson?" a quiet voice croaked out.

She stopped abruptly. "Mr Weasley. I didn't realise it was you, I hadn't even looked at your name. I can have another healer brought in if you're uncomfortable," Pansy said quietly, already turning to leave.

"No, I don't mind. The nurse said you saved my life, thank you for that," he said, looking at her with a curious look on his face.

"Oh there's no need to thank me, I'm the head of the department. Just doing my job. I'll just cast a quick diagnostic charm on you and I’ll be out of your hair."

Ignoring the way he was watching her as she looked over his stats was proving difficult. He had never looked at her with anything other than anger or disgust. This look though, she couldn't place it.

"I'd like to keep you for at least two more nights, monitor you."

"I have a game in three days, will I be cleared for it?" he asked quickly

"I'm sorry but probably not."

Weasley sighed and looked down at his hands. "Alright, I don't want to push it. Thank you."

Pansy nodded and made her way out of the room. She was unnerved by the way Weasley had looked at her. They had had no contact since they had all left Hogwarts and their interactions during their school days had been contentious at best. She didn't know why she was so affected by seeing him but she couldn't get his bright blue eyes out of her head, the freckles on his face.

The next two days, Pansy took the easy way out and had a different healer check on Weasley and discharge him. She tried to put him out of her mind but whenever she was doing paperwork, her mind would wander to Ron Weasley and his muscular arms. She wondered how they would feel wrapped around her waist, his hands that were probably calloused from holding a broom running up her thighs. A knock to her office door pulled her away from those forbidden thoughts. She sat up straighter and called out for them to enter.

"You've had a delivery, Healer Parkinson."

Pansy looked up to find one of the nurses holding a large bouquet of Daffodils. Growing up a pureblood, she knew they symbolize new beginnings and chivalry. Thanking the nurse, Pansy grabbed the bouquet and sat back down at her desk and pulled the card off.

_ Thank you for saving me. _

_ You're beautiful. Drinks? _

_ Ron Weasley _


End file.
